Yeah I know
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Laney has always crushed on Corey but has kept it hidden out of fear. What she doesn't realize is that he knows... Will be Corey x Laney.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Grojband lovers! I have finally finished the first chapter of the multi-chap fic I've been wanting to write focusing on Laney and Corey. YAY! :3 I adore this pairing, they are the cutest. Now to make a couple of things clear for this story Trina is not with hunky Nick Malorey; the only pairing I plan to focus on in here is Corey x Laney; I'll try to stick to as in character with them as I can(as I've analyzed them with a few teeny differences); they're like 13 in the show so I will be making them 15 for now; Corey is well aware of Laney's crush on him...I mean, come on. How does he not know? I _know_ I'm not the only person to notice how he teases her (mostly with touches/hugs)or the lil looks he gives her from time to time. That lil hottie McJerk pants is just having a laugh at her reactions towards him I think. What a tease. I don't know how many chapters this will be but it will be a bit lengthy. Enjoy!

"Lalala", Talking.

'Lululu', Thinking.

~~~~~  
It was a nice chilly day out. The sky was cloudy, the wind was blowing, and the squirrels were hidding their nuts. Awesome music could be heard distantly a few blocks over along with fangirl screams as Grojband rocked their garage. Striking out one last cord to end the song Corey, the band's leader, decided to end practice. "Okay guys great practice! Sounds like our fans really digged it", he said with a happily pleased smile on his face. "True, but that's just a few girls Cor, and for it to be an even better song we need lyrics", Laney responded. "You're right! But what should the song be abouuut...hmmm", Corey said with a thoughtful expression with a finger tapping his chin. Though the band still used Trina's diary for lyrics they've been putting in more of an effort to create lyrics of their very own. Moving his hand to point at his fellow band mates he looked to them and merely said one word, "Ideas?" "Ooh! Ooh! We could do a song about hot nacho cheese!" Kon exclaimed. "Oor a wicked cool song about wizards and refreshing lemonade!" Kin said excitedly. "Um, a song about...the weather or something?" Laney suggested unsure. "Hmmm yeah how bout no. You're ideas are all good, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't sound like what we need right now", Corey said while putting his arm around Laney's shoulders causing her bland expression to morph into a small happy smile. 'Hmm, so now even a casual arm hug makes her smile? Interesting', Corey thought when he noticed the smile. "Bummer", Kon said around a mouthful of chips that he somehow got. "Maybe Kon and me will find some cool inspiring lyrics stuff while we're gone", Kin said thoughtfully. Corey quickly went to stand infront of Kin worriedly,"Say what now?" "Yeah, we're leaving to go visit some family for a couple weeks remember?" Kon responded. "No! This is horrible! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" "But we did tell you! Here watch the flash back", Kin made a gesture towards the area above their heads. Waving his hands up and around frantically Corey dispelled the memory before it could fully start, "Forget the flash back! We can't have a band with two of our members gone!" "Chill bro, we won't be gone forever", said Kon. "Yeah and when we come back maybe we'll be able to put some cool lyrics together! You and Laney could work on making lyrics together and we the Awesome Twins will do the same while we're away", Kin said while fist bumping his brother who was laughing. "Wait, wait", Laney walked up looking worried, "so you mean...that for several days, weeks even it'll be just me and Core? Alone? Without you two here?", Laney asked looking happier and more excited by the minute. "You look a little too happy about that bro. It's weird", Kin leaned in to say quietly to her making the happy look leave her face. Corey, playing ever the oblivious, went to pat her on the shoulder. "I know that feels Lanes, but we'll just have to deal with them being gone for awhile. I'm sure we can still have fun with two of our very best friends missing", he said in a comforting manner all while thinking, 'Yes. Lots and lots of fun'. "Well since practice is over we're gonna go home to finish packing", Kin informed the other two band mates before him and Kon jumped up suddenly and yelled, "BEAR HUG!" Before engulfing each other, Laney, and Corey in said hug of manly happy friendship...until they started crying and blubbering as if they'd never see each other again with declarations of: I love you man. With the exception of Laney. She just smiled and inwardly laughed at their antics while returning the hugs. Saying goodbye one last time the goofy twins left for home. Which left Laney alllllll alone in the garage with her crush. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I'm actually getting the chance for some alone time with Corey again! But what if it's all awkwardly and weird, oh no what if he finds out I'm crushing but doesn't feel the same and then doesn't want to hang out anymore?! No calm down, just...act natural. There's no reason why I should have to act any different right? Right. Kin and Kon only just left anyways. Oh man this silence is awkward. What should I say?!', Laney panicked inwardly as she stared at nothing so she did not notice that Corey had actually started putting away the instruments and wasn't feeling awkward at all. 'Ok Riffin. It's just gonna be you and Lanes for weeks...and Trina if she rears her rage face. Don't go overboard in the teasing and DON'T blow your friendship. Whatever you do KEEP Laney's friendship, that's something you don't wanna loose. Siiiigh, but she's just too cute when she's all flustered...', looking over to where Laney had wandered off to which was by the couch, he smirked when he saw how nervous she was...she was actually fidgeting. Leaving the packed instruments off to the side against a wall, Corey all so casually strolled to the couch and plopped down on it in a relaxed manner, "Well all in all today was a good practice sesh. Wanna watch some tv for mind numbing entertainment?" "I do like how my brain gets all tingly from it", Laney joked.

So what did you think? Good or no? I think I'll have fun writing this. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so wow first off thank you to those who read and liked my story thus far! In just a few days I've gotten 4 reveiws, 4 favs, and 6 followers...yeah. I feel like I'm doing awesome! XD

Hope this one is just as well liked, I dedicate this chapter to _**GROJTIME,**_I'm sure they know why. :3

"Dudududud" -talking

'Aaaauuuhh!'-thinking

It was rather relaxing sitting on the couch alone together as Corey flipped through the tv. Laney was just enjoying the peace. Not even 3 hours had passed and the blissfulness she felt from the lack of noise from Kin and Kon was...delightfuuuuuul. But all that came to an abrupt end when Trina aka Corey's evil fire breathing sister came slamming into the garage from upstairs.

"Corey!? What are you and your lame-o friends doing-? Oh", Trina stopped in the middle of yelling.

"Half of you are missing. What gives?" Corey and Laney just stared at her for a moment, Corey blinked. Then opened his mouth to explain when he was interrupted.

"Never mind. I totally remember now. Those gross and grosser wannabe twins left today. Totes awesome. Means I can enjoy the house in complete and utter Trina-rific peace. Giggles. Especially when that man friend of yours hits the road", Trina said in her normal condescending way as she walked around the garage with Mina tailing her semi-nervously.

"Lanes isn't going anywhere Trina. It'll just be us chillin' until our band mates come back", Corey told Trina calmly.

"Whatevs. So long as your not playing that disgusting trash. Since you two haven't done anything, _yet_. I'll leave you losers alone...for now", Trina said giving them both an angry look and proceeded to exit the garage to be outside. Mina opened the door for her and waited for her to pass through, when she did, Mina quickly waved goodbye to the two Grojband members and rushed after Trina who had somehow already made it down half a block by just walking.

"Well...that was...mild", Laney said confusedly.

"Yeeaaah. I think that's her way of showing happiness or maybe content...nessss? Whatever", Corey shook his head uncaring.

**Trina wasn't evil (?) transition**

Standing up from the old couch hours later the two teenagers stretched their limbs until they gave satisfying pops.

"Man, that was just, what's the word? Awful", Laney deadpanned.

"I know! It's like they weren't even trying!", Corey responded in disbelief.

"Did you see the part where he kicked the stuff and did the thing?"

"Yeah, he's such a thing doer. It was almost as bad as when top hat went nuts on his solo", Corey exclaimed.

"Eh, I don't know. I kinda liked that part", Laney shrugged.

"What?! No way! He looked like a total poser, I could've done it better!", Corey decided. 'Is Lanes serious? She didn't actually think he looked cool did she? No. No, I'm being silly. He's just some guy on tv.'

Laney lifted a brow at him,"You could've been a better poser?"

"Yes. No, I mean, I could've done that whole lil show better. Heck, Grojband could give an entirely better performance than those guys! We just need the chance", Corey said with a firely gleam in his eye.

'He's so hot when he's determined. Wish he'd be determined to get me...', Laney rolled her eyes at her lame thoughts and said, "Well in order to get that to happen we'd also need to have awesome lyrics. Which, as I always seem to be pointing out, we don't".

Corey gave a long weary sigh in response before saying, "I know, I know. We can start work on some later. Right now though, we should get some grub. It's dinner time".

"Oh cool, who brought dinner this time?", Laney said a little excited.

She'd always loved Corey's parents since they were little, they were almost as awesome as her own folks, which is why she didn't understand why Trina was such a...the way she was ahem.

"Mom's got it this time. My dad won't be coming home til red eye hours then he's leaving again", Corey said smiling knowing that Laney would be happy to hear this. And indeed she was. For while Corey's dad brought home delicious foods and treats, they where of the pretty well known variety. Where as Corey's mom brought food that was truly foreign and sometimes outlandish looking but just as tasty if not more so then the _norm_ food half the time. Laney's favorite to date was the Bird's Nest Soup Corey's mom brought a pot of that was an honorable gift of good favor from a Chinese associate of her's. And it wasn't really the taste of it that made it Laney's favorite, it was ok but it became her favorite because of Trina's reaction of knowing what it was _after_ eating it. Most priceless thing ever.

Hello there! So first yes, that is a real Chinese dish, never had it but I found it on the good ol' internet. Apparently it's mostly made out of a certain birds saliva...yeah gross I know. And personally I think Laney would have the type of strong stomach and nerves that would allow her to calmly try some of the more er disturbing type dishes. I just finished this chapter and uploaded it tonight incase I'd be unable to for a lil while since my classes are starting. But you know what's a great motivator? Huggely reviews! :D


End file.
